The Proper Kind of Touch
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: Sequel to The Proper Way to Kiss. Sai is having a hard time understanding why Sakura causes certain changes in his body. SaiSaku Oneshot. Rated 'M' just to be safe...


**The Proper Kind of Touch**

* * *

Sai's brow furrowed in annoyance, one of the only emotions he acknowledged. He had begun to understand emotions, and after a rather…_Painful_ experience, he had even began to comprehend the act of kissing.

But what bothered him now was why his body felt the need to become incredibly tense every time his female teammate would heal him, or touch him in any way. His skin would heat up when her skin came in contact with his, and his pants would suddenly become tighter and more constricting. Much like it was now, as she leaned over him in the hospital room. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she examined the cut he had been given while out on his last mission.

He watched her closely, trying to figure out what it was about her that made his body react like this. She was after all, nothing out of the ordinary. Her cotton-candy colored hair was short, falling just above the medic white coat on her shoulders. Her eyes were an astonishing shade of green, but they were mostly filled with anger all the time…Her lips were chapped from every time she bit them in concentration, or because of her nerves.

Really there was no explanation as to why she had the effect she did on him.

Suddenly her hand clasped against his inner thigh, her warm chakra flowing into the wound. Sai instantly froze, his muscles becoming taut at the contact. He glanced around the room, about to ask Kakashi-sensei if he could examine him instead, when the Uchiha's cold eyes caught his attention; Sasuke seemed to be staring at him with displeasure.

"It looks like it wasn't poisoned." Said Sakura as she lifted her head.

Sai's psychoanalysis on the Uchiha was interrupted at her words. His eyes shifted from Sasuke to Sakura, "Okay then." He then began to move off of the examining bed, when he found Sakura's hand pushing against his chest.

"Whoa tiger…I need to examine it closely to make sure."

Sai raised an eyebrow, "But you just did."

The kunoichi shook her head, "I glanced at your wound-yes. But you were attacked by Grass Shinobi, who are known to use poisons on their enemies. So I need to inspect it more closely."

Naruto gulped, "So then…?"

Her next few words came quite professionally, as no stuttering or girlish blush came to her cheeks: "Sai needs to remove his pants."

"Ah," Said Kakashi as he walked to the door. "And so I leave the scene in your capable hands Sakura-san."

Naruto began to follow his instructors exit, "Yeah-when a dude has to take off his pants, team or no team, I'm out of here."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who still remained arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "Sasuke-teme, you coming or do you really wanna see…?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Tch." He then walked beside Naruto and punched him in the shoulder, "Dobe."

Sai's eyes followed them until they closed the door behind them, leaving only Sakura and himself. He suddenly felt more uncomfortable with it just being the two of them.

"Well then come on-I don't have all day." Sakura tapped her fingers on her arm in impatience. "Or do I have to do it for you?"

Sai averted his eyes to the ground, "Ugly, I don't really feel comfortable…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh come on…You're always calling Naruto "Dickless" theres' no reason for you to go all shy now." She teased him. "Besides, you'll still have your underwear on."

"It's not that." Huffed Sai. "I just don't feel too well."

Sakura instantly placed her forearm against his forehead, "Oh god, you're warm, and you're sweating." She removed her arm, "The poison may already be in effect."

"It's not-" Sai stiffened as he felt her hand on the zipper of his pants. "What are you…!"

"I need to see the wound now, before it's too late." Her fingers began to push the fabric down his hips.

He reached out, grasping her hands, "Stop it." He warned.

Sakura glared at him, "Sai, I'm trying to do my job." She pushed against him with her strength, causing him to fall, back first, against the examining bed, with her dominating on top.

The sudden hardness in his pants tightened, and started throbbing in reaction to the girl sitting on top of his body.

Sai was so distracted by the immediate stiffness that he hadn't realized his pants were almost to his knees. His eyes wondered over Sakura as she scowled at him.

"What if I didn't inspect it in time and you got horribly ill?!" She pushed his pants down further with her hands.

Without thinking Sai grasped her thighs and flipped them around so that he was now on top.

He glared at her, feeling even more annoyed as he noticed his breathing was now becoming harder to control. "I told you I was-" Sai's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her.

She looked completely helpless as she tried to breathe after having the wind knocked out of her. Her hair pooled around her head in an almost exotic manner. Sai's eyes wandered from the bare skin of her neck, to her heaving chest. It was at that moment that he noticed the zipper to her shirt was pulled down more so than usual, leaving an eye-catching amount of cleavage to be exposed.

His cheeks flushed lightly as he felt the blood once again rushing to his lower region.

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her.

Not because he read about it and it left him confused.

Not because Naruto had clumsily described the act.

Not because she was the one girl he knew the longest.

This urge came from inside him. Deep inside where emotions and desires were locked away.

"Sai," she hissed in a manner that didn't sound completely unpleasant.

Her knee pulled back, allowing her to grind against his hip, as her hands laced themselves behind his neck.

He found himself leaning into her, to her warmth.

As his lips dangled above hers, he thought for a moment on whether or not it was safe to kiss Haruno Sakura.

The last time his lips had met hers he was beaten a near inch of his life.

But he liked to live dangerously…

So his lips descended onto hers. Gentle and soft at first, like a warm spring breeze. Once her lips responded and pushed against his, he found the courage to keep going. His tongue darted out to trace across her lips, from one corner to the next, seeking permission.

Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling slightly, as she opened her mouth slowly, allowing him entrance, instead of a near fatal beating.

His hands on her hips tightened as he pulled her closer, leaning more into her frame as his tongue pried her mouth to open wider, electing a moan from the kunoichi beneath him.

He wasn't an expert. This was only his second kiss. If anything he was curious.

Curious as to why she made him do these things.

Why she made him uncontrollably hard with one touch.

He was curious of what other noises she made.

He was curious how this would play out…

His tongue probed her mouth, and slid across her own tongue, which playfully tangled against his as he tried to fill the void he had been feeling earlier. He tried to swallow all of her; from her lips to her soul. Drowning in her was the only way to get his fill of her.

He moved his left hand from her hip to grasp her hair. He then began to sit up, pulling her with him to rest just above his lap, his fingers still knotted in her pink locks.

He pulled his lips from hers, needing air.

He opened his dark orbs to stare at her: Her lips were slightly parted, still trying to remember the feel of him while she in took a breath of fresh air. Her green eyes were glazed over, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Now that's how you actually kiss." He found her saying between gasps for air.

Sai smirked in response to her current stage, "You're a better teacher than Naruto."

A grin spread across her lips, "I'd hope so…"

Sai still couldn't describe what he was feeling for his teammate. The ache in his lower half had only gotten stronger, and his heart was beating against his chest rapidly.

If anything his condition had only gotten worse.

In a manner of speaking, he had all the symptoms of a hormone raging teenager.

He studied Sakura for a moment, wondering if he should ask her if she knew what was happening to him.

Perhaps the reason he didn't know anything was because he was a virgin after all…

"Sakura-san…" Sai narrowed his eyes in a serious manner. "Are you a virgin?"

"Am I a…" She shifted slightly until she was resting on his lap. "V-Virgin?" Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt something hard pressing against her. "Y-You…You…" Her fist smashed into his face, knocking him over the examining bed. "Pervert!" She hollered in rage.

Sai awoke in the hospital bed, wincing as he placed a hand to his familiar, sore again cheek, which happened to have gauze placed over the swelled bump. He glanced to his bedside to see his sensei staring back at him, a bored expression in his exposed eye.

"What did I do wrong _this_ time?" He asked as he rubbed the painful reminder.

The white haired ninja merely shook his head, and placed an orange book in Sai's lap. "You should have read this first."

* * *

Author: Ha-ha. This one-shot was dedicated to **Deformed Beauty**, who gave me an inspiration after writing **The Proper Way to Kiss**. I might write a sequel to this, I dunno. Depends on if I get another inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim to own any characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
